


Aeon S-rank

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You spent a long time with Aigis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aeon S-rank

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in yuri hell

"Hamuko-san..."

You stand in front of Aigis, who remains motionless. She had just finished telling you her innermost concerns and feelings, wrapping it up with a present: a piece of herself. The charred screw weighed heavy in your hand. Physically it was the weight of a few coins, but emotionally...it pulled you down, this phenomena that was Aigis, struggling to find her humanity within that synthetic flesh. You felt tears struggle to come out, but you weren't about to cry in front of her. You stored the screw away in your shirt pocket. You opened your mouth to say thank you and goodbye, when she interupts. 

"I, um...actually have one more favor to ask..." She seems embarrassed. You stare curiously at her.

"At the base of my neck, behind the knot of the ribbon...my most important component is located there." Her hand lifts up to hover over her chest. 

"The source of the artificial psyche that makes me who I am. My emotional engine. The 'Papillon Heart'." She taps her finger there.

"It is extremely delicate, so I am forbidden to expose it outside the laboratory's clean room..." She casts her gaze away from you. You dimly wonder where she's going with all this.  
"I...want you to touch it." Her voice is light. She stares at you once more.

You feel a pang in your abdomen. You can't help it, with how erotic it sounds. Can robots be installed with a sex drive? Why would a fighting machine need such a thing? Not that you'd put it past some middle-aged weirdos. 

Aigis stays quiet, gazing intently at you, and you wonder if she's waiting for you to reply. 

"If exposed to your skin oils and cells, your genetic information will most likely be burnt into it." 

...Oh. She wants to have a part of you, too? You smile. She untenses. 

"Even so...I want you to do this." 

"I want to leave inedilible proof in this body of the understanding that you and I have reached..." She stops for a moment, and looks down at her shoes. She quickly looks back up, into your eyes. You almost yelp from the sudden intensity in her expression.

"Not as a memory that can be erased, but as something permanent..." she takes a step towards you. "Something irrevocable." She gazes at you intently. 

You can't find the right words to say. Aigis' priority has always been you. Since the incident, she's done nothing but think of you and protect you. Most people would feel uncomfortable being under her radar all the time, but you took it in stride, because she's precious to you, too. Like Ryoji, she's always been, but you just never took notice until you found out the reason why. Time is funny that way.

She begins looking distressed at your lack of response, so you reach for her hand and hold it as gently as possible. 

"Ah..." she looks happily surprised at your connected hands. She doesn't tighten her grip in fear of hurting you. "I'm so happy..." her eyes squint from how wide she's smiling. She enjoys your touch for a few moments before moving on.

"Well then..." She slowly moves down onto the floor, and lies among the bullet shells. 

"Oh, um..." She looks nervous again as you kneel down beside her. 

"Since you'll be coming into direct contect with my heart, I...I apologize in advance if I say something odd, or make unusual noises..." She looks really embarassed, fiddling her fingers. You want to comment on how cute she is, but choose to stay silent. You don't want your voice to give away your nervousness, too. 

"As a precaution, I will cut off motor functions to my arms and legs." You're sure that if she had blood, she'd be blushing right now. She lays her arms at her sides and you hear something like a switch being flicked.

"Well then, umm..." She looks into your eyes. The only noise in the room for a moment is the low hum of Aigis' motor against the ground, and your heartbeat.

"Will you...untie my ribbon?" Her eyelashes flutter, and you feel your cheeks heat up. You nod, then timidly work your fingers into her ribbon and pull it loose. Aigis watches your face as you focus on what you're doing. You unsnap the buttons and unzip the jacket of her uniform and you quickly realize you won't be able to fully get it off of her while she's laying on the ground, so you just leave it be, her white chest now exposed. You stroke the place you think her heart is.

"Hamuko-san..." she mumbles. You look at her lips, small and pink and silicon. 

"Aigis..." You lean down and chastely kiss her. She opens her mouth in surprise and you quickly sit up.

"I'm sorry!" you say, your hand leaving her chest. "I don't know what came over me." She stares at you in shock, and you feel overwhelming shame. 

"No, please..." She looks mildly confused. "Please do that again." 

You hesitantly lean down again, relieved she's okay with it. "Close your eyes." you say, and so she does. You kiss her. She lets out an "ah" against your lips, and you take this opportunity to try your tongue against hers. She lets out a noise, and you pull back, but she nods at you and whispers, "It's okay, please continue," and you don't let her say another word as you touch your tongues together again. 

Aigis clearly has never kissed anyone before, but it's defintely not unpleasant while you try and guide her as you mesh your lips against hers. It's strange, her mouth. It's not wet but it feel just like a real mouth, smooth and natural. Her tongue works like how a humans would, fluid-like. You moan into her mouth, starting to feel a wetness between your legs. You part for breath, and Aigis looks at you in bewilderment, your saliva smeared around her lips. 

"Hamuko-san, that was..." She tries to think of what to say in this situation. "This is...much more than I ever expected..."

You smile and move her blonde bangs out of her face, and she smiles back. 

"I'm sorry for getting sidetracked," you say. 

"No, not at all," she says. "But, I'll...open my chest cavity now..."

You hear gears grinding as the upper part of her chest, above her breasts, begins to open and unfold to reveal a bright and shining heart. It's blue like her eyes and glimmering like the sea. She looks deeply embarassed but doesn't stop staring at you.

"It's beautiful." you say. She doesn't look convinced. 

"So, um...whenever you're ready..." she says. 

You lower your index finger towards the heat of the Papillon Heart and ease onto it, hearing your skin sizzle against it. Aigis jerks her head away from you and looks pained as a moan escapes her lips. You immediately raise your hand up. 

"Are you okay?" you ask, worried. 

Aigis slowly turns her head back to look at you, and looks ashamed. "I'm fine. I warned you of the strange noises I may make or the words I may say..." her gaze casts away from yours. 

"No, it's okay..." you say, trying to reassure her, because it truly is okay. In fact, the noise she made sounded absolutely erotic. She still looks deeply upset. 

"I liked it." You stroke her cheek with your thumb. She looks into your eyes. 

"Really? Why?"

"Well, I...you know..." 

Her eyes focus and you hear something like a soft drill. "Ah." She says, then smiles shyly. 

"...Did you just scan me?" 

"Yes, and my readings indicate that you are sexually aroused."

"Aigis!" You're sure you're red now. Her readings didn't lie, though. You look down at your knees and fume quietly.

"I'm sorry. That was very invasive of me." She didn't look very sorry.

"It's okay. Let's just...continue."

You reached down a second time to her system and gingerly place a different finger onto it. Aigis throws her head back and gasps, quivering. A familiar pang echos in your abdomen. Her heart is steaming against your flesh and you try rubbing your fingers around. Aigis throws her head up and looks at you in shock. 

"A-ah! Hamuko--ah!" You press down your fingers and she throws her head back once more, her head and torso shaking. 

"Is this okay?" you say, blushing. Aigis is biting her lip in an attempt to keep her voice in.

"Ye-yes...it feels...ahh..." She takes a moment to compose herself. "It feels very...good...!"

You lean down to touch foreheads with her. You stare into each other's eyes as she continues to tremble against your touch. 

"Ah, ah...Hamuko-san...Hamuko-san...!" You quicken up your pace as you rub patterns into her core, your dna burning into it.

"I'm...overheating...!" she says, and you sit up straight as you raise your hand away from her. Her pupils fade away and her systems stop thrumming. She's not moving. You gasp and clutch her face.

"Aigis!" you cry. 

Right at your outburst, her eyes light up again and you can her her systems boot up. You sigh in relief, hands still on her face. She looks and smiles at you.

"Hamuko-san, I've never experienced anything like that before..." She sits up, her motor functions evidently turned back on.

"So...was it good?" you say, grabbing her hand. 

She nods and looks down towards her chest. You do, too, and see the dark streaks you left all around it, shrouding her light. 

"I may have overdone it..." you say, embarrassed once more.

"No." she says firmly. "This is more than I could have ever hoped for." 

You lean in to kiss her as she says, "Thank you."


End file.
